icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-08 MJHL Season
This is the 2007-08 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season. League Notes League schedules Showcase Weekend for October 5th to 7th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. Southeast Blades are sold, and relocated to Beausejour, retaining the Blades name. Winkler to host Canadian Junior A Hockey League Prospects Game. Regular Season Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Addison Selkirk Steelers 62 44 12 1 5 260 168 94 Winnipeg Saints 62 45 14 1 2 345 191 93 Winnipeg South Blues 62 38 17 5 2 260 228 83 Winkler Flyers 62 33 23 2 4 235 224 72 Beausejour Blades 62 7 50 1 4 165 400 19 Sher-Wood Portage Terriers 62 42 15 0 5 278 188 89 Waywayseecappo Wolverines 62 37 23 1 1 302 210 76 Dauphin Kings 62 32 28 2 0 241 239 66 Swan Valley Stampeders 62 25 28 5 4 219 273 59 OCN Blizzard 62 22 36 4 0 204 272 48 Neepawa Natives 62 16 40 4 2 172 288 38 Playoffs Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff ::Anavet Cup Championship Portage lost to Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-none see 2008 Anavet Cup In Season Awards *Player of the Week *Players of the Month CJAHL World Junior A Challenge ::::::::::see 2007 World Junior A Challenge CJAHL Prospects Game ::::::::::see 2007 CJAHL Prospects Game World U-17 Hockey Challenge :::::::::see 2008 World U-17 Hockey Challenge All-Star Challenge Weekend MJHL Prospects Game Goaltenders Jordan Dreger and Dezsi Wiens kept the game scoreless in the first. It was 2-2, middle of the second, when teams changed goalies. Then Sher-Wood scored four unanswered goals, including 2 by Myles Stevens, Sher-Wood Player of the Game, Jordan Smith was named Addison Player of the Game. see 2008 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game Sean Collins proved to be a driving force in Sher-Wood's 15-9 victory over Addison, scoring four goals and assisting on another. He was named Sher-Wood Player of the Game, and Adam Pleskach was named Addison. see 2008 MJHL All-Star Game League Leaders Scoring Leaders Leading Goaltenders Awards Scoring Champion Bryan Kauk • Dauphin Kings]] Gavin McHale • Portage Terriers]] Jason Gray • Winnipeg South Blues]] Sean Collins • Waywayseecappo Wolverines]] Stephan Vigier • Swan Valley Stampeders]] Blake Spiller • Portage Terriers]] Cody Pollon • Portage Terriers]] CJAHL Award All-Star Teams First All-Star Team Jeremy Dawes • Matt Gingera • Bryan Kauk Portage Terriers • Winnipeg Saints • Dauphin Kings Jason Gray • Brock Turner Winnipeg South Blues • Wayway Wolverines Gavin McHale Portage Terriers Second All-Star Team Sean Collins • Russ Payne • Adam Pleskach Wayway Wolverines • Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers Drew Ellement • A.J. Spiller Winnipeg South Blues • Portage Terriers Alan Armour Selkirk Steelers 'Rookie All-Star Team ' Eli Halcrow • Nick Lazorko • Stephan Vigier Beausejour Blades • Winkler Flyers • Swan Valley Stampeders Scott Macaulay • Steven Shamanski Winnipeg Saints • Dauphin Kings Mathew Shenher Selkirk Steelers Scholarships RBC Scholarship Gavin McHale • Portage Terriers]] Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons